You Don't Know Me
by Catakira
Summary: Who was Jade really singing to in the Full Moon Jam?


Un-freaking-belivable. He likes someone who fights back! Of course! That would explain why he stuck with Jade two whole years. Well! He could of said it before, it would of been easier to set him up with someone! I turn around, frowning when I hear Andre calling Jade up to stage.

"Okay people!" He says, standing in front of the mic. "Let's heat things up with Jade West. Lets go!" I smile, turning and looking at Beck, who's just standing there, with he's blank face. He looks back and smiles.

I turn and music starts playing, I hear Cat's scream at my back and I wonder for a moment if she got that butterfly out of her ear. Jade walks onto stage, with that sexy "bad girl" look in her eyes. She glances over to me and I smile, hearing cheers behind me while I take a step forward.

She grabs the mic and _Oh my god _her voice.

**You think you know me **

**But you don't know me **

**You think you own me **

**But you can't control me **

She looks at me, moving forward, pressing against the mic and I think I've never seen something more sexy than that. Her voice, those looks… Everything.

**You look at me and there's just one thing that you see **

**So listen to me **

**Listen to me! **

She takes the mic of the stand and kneels. She puts _so_ much passion in her music, and you can just _feel_ what comes out of her mouth. Who would think she tried to kill me and Andre with a toilet paper just a few ours ago?

**You push me back **

**I push you back **

**Harder, harder **

Cat screams again and I turn around, seing… Wait. Is that Sinjin's head in a butterfly motel?

**You scream at me **

**I scream at you **

**Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder **

Jade comes to the corner of the stage and throws herself forward, like and animal when it atacks. And Beck starts walking towards her. Wait, what!? I frown and point at him, looking at Jade and she frowns back, glancing at the boy and then back to me. What the hell? I was freaking sure she was singing to me! I mean, I fucking confessed myself two weaks ago and we've being hanging out a lot lately, It looked like she finally started to like me! Whas she really singing to _him_?

**I'm dangerous! I'm warning you! **

**Cause you're not afraid of me **

**And I can't convince you **

**You don't know me **

She keeps going with the song, but her eyes are still locked with mine. And then I notice that Beck is just in front of me and that she might be staring at him, but her eyes _do _look like they are looking at me. What's happening?

**And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting **

She puts so much passion into her voice. _God_ I freaking love it. She glances towards me, and then upwards, and sings.

**And the pain feels okay, it feels okay **

**Hey…**

I can't stop myself from singing along, closing my eyes. Her voice is as beautiful as her.

**You push me back **

**I push you back **

She smiles at me. And Beck claps. This is still freaking confusing.

**You scream at me **

**I scream at you **

_Great, thank you Jade. The "I'm gonna eat you up" face was unnecesary. I've ruined my underwear. You are going to pay for this._

**Louder**

**Louder**

**Louder**

**Louder**

**Louder**

**Louder**

**Louder**

**Louder**

**Louder!**

**You push me back **

**I push you back **

**Harder, harder **

**You scream at me **

**I scream at you **

**Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder **

**I'm dangerous! I'm warning you! **

**But you're not afraid of me **

**And I can't convince you **

**And I don't have to **

She stares at me. Right into my eyes. And I'm sure about it. I feel a tingle in my heart, like when she looked at me the past days, when we where at the mall or hanging out at my house. And just there and then, I know she's singing to me.

_**I think you know me**_

Everyone is claping, including me. I cheer her, jumping a little, and I see her smile at me. And then Beck walks onto stage and I freeze, staring at them.

Jade just stands there, looking at him. I see confusion in here eyes, and I understand she might not of noticed that he was infront of me the whole time and maybe he thought Jade was singing at him.

I feel Andre next to me and I stop claping, frowning a little and feeling Andre's elbow on my arm.

"I've missed you" I hear Beck say. And if Andre wasn't nex to me, I would of probabbly ran up there and kicked he's ass.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jade says, amused smile on her face.

Beck leans in and I tense. And I see Jade tensing too. She pulls back, triyng to hide a big grin on her face. She pushes Beck away from her and I laugh at he's confused and annoyed face.

And sudently, Jade jumps off of stage and she's hopping onto me. Don't ask me how the hell I'm able to pick her up without ending both of us on the floor, but she huggs my midsection with her legs, and before I can notice that her boobs are in my _face_ I feel another pair of lips on mine and everithing is silent.

It dosn't take too much for me to react and kiss her back, trying not to make too obvious the fact that my hands are on her ass. It dosn't suprise me the fact that she put as much passion into kissing as she does with her singing, and I just hug her even more near me, not wanting this moment to end.

But we both have to breath, so we brake apart, panting. Her face is crismon red, probably 'cause her pale skin, and it makes me smile. She smiles back, those green orbs shining.

I notice then that _everyone_ is staring at us, mouth hanging open. Not 'cause we are girls, it's _Hollywood Arts_, there is about two lesbian couples and three gay teachers. It's the fact that it's _me _and _Jade_.

"So…" She whispers. "Did you like the song?"

**Hey! I watched the episode the other day and **_**needed **_**to do this. Sorry(NotSorry) Beck! But you can't expect Jade to run back into you when she has **_**Tori**_**, right? **

**Well, hope you liked it. Leave a review if you please and share it! Then maybe one day I'll be famous and able to ask Dan if he puts impossible lesbian couples on his kids shows on purpose or does he like to see us suffer.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
